uss_pegasusfandomcom-20200215-history
Moulded out of Faults (episode)
[[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]]'' arrives at the Temple, a unique space station and trade hub, to unconver information and face secrets of the Labyrinth. Summary Prologue Das Unbekannte, es ist etwas, das einen neugierig machen kann, aber wenn man der Finsternis begegnet wird aus Neugier schnell Furcht. Finsternis ist keine Gefahr, aber sie ist ein Spiegel all unserer Ängste, was wir fürchten sehen wir dort, wo nichts zu sehen ist. Unsere Makel, unser Innerstes. Act One The crew is busy with their normal duty, before realizing with the help of sensor data that they have detected a series of transmissions, which are apparently relayed by a network of small stations. These transmissions are on a very unusual frequency, which is hardly detectable over background noise. Eventually they are able to analyse the transmissions to receive a pattern and find out that they are focused on a certain region. Since the signals are so well hidden, Cpt. McNemera decides to use only passive sensors to find out more. In the meantime the crew prepares a shipwide Parises Squares match, with one team led by Cmdr. Illathir and one by the Captain. Some days later the crew received enough information about the region to understand that the signals are focused on an object, of a considerable size, with an envelope of 5 km x 5 km x 5 km, but a non-uniform structure and apparently composition. Again the Captain decides to regard the apparent wish for secrecy and only send the Jiao He to the respective position. The trip is undertaken by Cmdrs. Illathir and Vren, Lts. Burgen, T'Harr, Aziz, Rell and Sovek. During the voyage they discuss their respective reasons for entering Starfleet, before arriving at the station. The crew detects that only certain approach vectors are apparently allowed to be used for approaching and departing the station - they are guarded by armed drones - and these corridors are in regions of little radiation, but still enough to conceal the ships on long ranges. Once arriving at the station, the crew finds it to be an assembly of old ships, parts, and other elements and apparently no actual, formal authority exists to handle ship traffic. They land in a hangar and start searching the station for answers of its nature in two groups. Cmdr. Illathir and Lt. Burgen search for information about the station's authorities, the others search for more information about its background and the Labyrinth in general. Leaving the hangar they find themselves atop a tubelike promenade, where several businesses, shops and pavilions are. Species they have not yet met are populating it, a rabbit or fox-like creature asks them for Jinx-Plast, apparently somekind of drug and another mysterious trader, shows them ancient relics of "exquisite" nature. Another small furry creature passes them by, by rolling on the floor. It has six legs, a pointy snout and stops rolling for moments, orienting itself, before roling off, reminiscent of the Andorian Snowfox. The crew investigates information terminals and understands that most communication onboard the station happens with the help of pictograms, signaling the purpose of a given shop. The encounter several new species, one which looks like small, one meter tall trees with red leaves and which has three hand like limbs. Also octopus like beings are met, which walk on their tentacles. Blue humanoids, which have green sparkles distributed over their skin, which constantly change their shape and shade, likely for communication. Talking to Ull-Ull, a local trader, the away team is able to identify the Quickhand bar as a site to gather information, which they intend to do, after overhearing a conversation about the "Dark" but not gaining any information about them. In the bar they are not able to find the desired information, but surprisingly discover a group of Cardassians, which apparently are preparing a weapon's deal - in possible violation of the peace treaty with the Federation. When the Cardassians leave the away team follows them, but looses them in the crowd. Only knowing that the transfer is supposed to happen at the "Sickle". Thus the team starts asking around for this site and Cpt. Pelvak, a space visiting the station, points them to Killiana Seegar, owner of the ''Hot Tub. Once there, the away team is informed they are supposed to return in six cycles, after realizing that the Hot Tub is indeed a brothel. Regrouping at the Jia He, the Cmdr. Illathir determines that Pegasus has to be informed about the situation immediately. Due to his piloting skills, he and Lt. T'Harr leave the station in the shuttle, to reestablish contact with Pegasus, while the rest of the crew has the order to further investigate the weapon's deal and do everything necessary to stop them. Act Two The away team decides to learn more about the situation onboard. With a botanical database in hand, they search the base for Ull-Ull once more, they find him in the Quickhand bar, drinking Hilpa juice. Enganging in a discussion with him they learn about the station council, ensuring that the "Dark" - a mysterious threat with details unknown to Ull-Ull - do not find the Temple. He also explains that Seegar is a power player, trying for a long time to be part of the station's council - without success. Goldok, the most powerful person onboard, is preventing this. In exchange for the botanic database and out of kindness, he offers the characters some station credits, giving them a chance of trading on the station. With that information, they finally confront Seegar. She reveals that she knows their names and that they have a common enemy, without specifying who that enemy is. But she offers them a deal - in lack of anything else of value they have, they have to do a job for her, placing a certain object at a certain place. Stressing that no one will be harmed by the object, she allows the away team to investigate the black, featureless box. Their analysis reveals little information besides a minor infrared radiation. Still, the crew decided to deny that possibility and try their own luck, much to the disdain and shock of Lt. Rell, who stresses the danger the Cardassians pose, especially considering the billions of deaths they caused in the Dominion War. Understanding that apparently espionage and surveillance is a common occurance onboard, the away team begins to check the Quickhand for listening devices, indeed finding one. With the help of tools bought in a local shop, using some of the currency obtained by Ull-Ull, the team is finally able to tap into the device and hack into the local server. Scanning for Cardassian language, they eventually indeed find the Cardassians onboard the station. Act Three The away team identifies the position of the Cardassians within some kind of hotel, placed in an old starship, named Garden State. They get own rooms in the hotel and from their manage to place previously obtained surveillance gear in the Cardassians' quarters. This enables them to actually overhear conversations, finally establishing a timeline for the Cardassians' meeting and a location. With the return of the Jia He and Commander Illathir along with it, the crew sets out to the respective location, identifying it as an asteroid with a small sensor station in opposition with the Temple behind the Sun. The establish position and wait for the intruders, hiding the Runabout in a crater and setting an away team in the small station, mostly consisting of a hangar and a control station. First the Cardassians arrive, shortly after being followed by an unknown spherelike ship with unknown aliens. The two groups meet and the Cardassians hand ofer payment for a cylinder with a similar creature as the one encountered on Alpha Redfield. At this moment Lt. Rell opens fire, killing one of the Cardassians, before being reminded by Subaltern Sovek to fire with stun setting. A firefight ensues, the aliens retreating, the Cardassians trying to escape. Several of the away team are hurt, including Sovek, who attempts to board the Cardassians' ship. Eventually the Cardassians escape and drop a bomb in the hangar, prompting the away team to evacuate the base and give chase with the Jia He. They are following the Cardassians through the asteroid field until finally the Pegasus arrives, taking the Cardassians into custody. Epilogue Notes The title is a quote from Shakepear's Measure for Measure: Best men are moulded out of faults. Open Questions Narrator Section The rabit like creature is called a Juni'stha, from the Junis system, the foxlike creature is a Zaltha, from the Zaal system. The tree species is called Evisara, from the Evisar system. The octopus like species are the Xuria, from the Xurialt system. The blue humanoids are Fellesans, from the Fell system. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes